The Change
by SanaSana
Summary: Austria is sent a letter telling him that Holy Rome is now in a coma. Keeping this from the ones he cares about, Austria is the only one that knows what is unfolding and what is to become of the child nation... Is it for better or worst? HRE is Germany; AusHun, HREXChiditalia, GerIta; Light yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Milk and cake

Austria strode into his study early one morning to find something curious on his desk, which sat in front of a huge window overlooking his private estate. On his polished toneless writing table was his mail already brought up for him. Lately he didn't get his mail until late afternoon because the undeveloped Italian girl, who was his only maid, was agitated with unforgiving grief for the boy she adored had gone off to battle with his elder sibling. She hardly did her household work and wept more than she characteristically did. He caught a glimpse of a teacup filled with milk with a small cake beside it. He looked down where the cup had been and saw a tiny piece of blushing paper with a pleasantly drawn heart and 'H' off in a corner. _Hungary…, _he thought. He picked up the cup and tasted the drink. It was fresh and warmed. He smiled at the notion of kindness by the one he in secret loved more than anything.

He took up his letter opener and began his customary toil. The letters was from his boss. The monarch's letter informed the Austrian on life in the Vienna Palace and when he should return from his countryside home. He heaved a sigh pondering about going back to the deafening loud fortress and having to report all the disappointments of Italy. He looked at the three other letters he had to read and answer to, when he saw a black of paper among the grey envelopes. He laid down the king's letter and picked up the black one. It had a strip of black on both ends envelope and in the middle was his address written in golden liquid ink. _How flashy, _he thought, turning the letter over.

On the back was the crest of the Nation of Prussia, an albino nuisance to the Austrian, and the Holy Roman Empire, the boy that Italy felt affection for, Austria knitted his brow. These two brother nations had departed months ago to clash against France, a pal of Prussia and a longtime opponent of all the Germanic nations. Austria insisted that Holy Rome should stay since he was still in the form of an adolescent youth. But Prussia declared that his fresh little brother could endure the hostility of war and was all but prepared to earn his good name aside of his brothers.

Austria grabbed his letter opener and ripped the top of the envelope. The note was written on front and back by Prussia, which Austria knew his writing very well. Some parts were in unstable handwriting and portions of the ink were blurred, but it was nevertheless legible. It read:

_Four days after we'd left the house we'd made it to the fighting grounds with France waiting for us. We got all of our shit together to get the match started. The next day we meet those bastards and bet them shitless! Kesese! Holy Rome had awesome fire in his eyes as our Vati did. He was ready to kick ass as much as I was! He was acting just like me when I was young! He fought like there was no fucking tomorrow! Later on he was so set on fighting he said we should do a sneak attack and was coming up with the most awesome ideas ever, man! Two week went by and we were still beating ass! Now, as for me, I got a few grazes but it didn't matter, nothing can stop the awesome Prussia! Kesese kesese! _

_In the middle of the third week France sent us an offer. His note said that he was taking the loss of men hard and there were only three ways to end the war. We could say sorry, pffff, one on one combat or fight till there's no one standing….. What a sissy right!? I wanted to keep on fighting just for the hell of it but to look like an awesome leader, which I am, I called in the war console. Those pussies wanted to go and whimper to France! Holy Rome yelled that he would do hand to hand combat. I really didn't pay him any mind. But he got so damn loud, he had everyone's eyes on him. He said that he had learned from me and could easily take France down. They all thought he had a good point but I… well… I-I guess I got to use to seeing him in love with Italy and playing to see him killing one of my friends….. Even though he is an ass… He did have a good point… Well he got everyone on his side. So we sent back the request for hand to hand combat with France and Holy Rome. The weapon of chose was swords, which you know Curly, France is best at. Well Holy Rome is good at it, but I still wanted to be ready for any dirty tricks France might have. France gave us a week to get ready so Holy Rome and I went over everything that might happen._

_That Sunday came with all the men getting up early to pray for an awesome victory. We got to the field the same time as France was. The men and I gathered around the opponents. Holy Rome ready himself, took off his cape and hat taking his awesome stances, which I taught him. While France strolled around him flopping his cape in Holy Rome's face. He was making fucking fun of Holy Rome and trying to get his men to go along with him. Everyone was like 'What the fuck fight!'. I was really getting ready to end it all myself and cut the fuckers head off. Holy Rome was overly pissed and losing his temper. _

_Holy Rome charged France and… France, that son of a bitch, swung his sword slashing the Holy Rome's chest. Blood spurted out of him and Holy Rome fell dead. There was a silence on both sides…. Oh god… my heart clogged…. The fucking little shit wiped his rapier on Holy Rome's cape... he and his men left… I ran to Holy Rome and lifted him into my arms. Then thank god… Holy Rome let out a low groan. He still had a chance! Running as quick as I could, I got to the camp and gave him to the medics. _

_The med's got him all back together but he won't wake up… He's hardly breathing now and they say… he'll be dead soon…. Oh god it's just so unawesome… Austria… I don't know…. I'm sorry! Please don't… don't tell Hungary and… Little Italy…._

Austria leaned back in his chair; he took off his glasses and pinched his bridge. He read over the back side at least three times before he found it all to be as it was. He couldn't grasp the fact that Holy Rome is going to die. _I knew that I should have tried harder to keep him here, _he thought. He felt tears well up in his eyes. How could not tell anyone, especially Italy? She had been asking about Holy Rome every day and weeping his name all hours of the day. He observed out of the window a flawless azure sky and saw his sheepherder stood in the distends allowing the livestock eat. He saw others gathering apples and He noticed Hungary on the latter. Her olive green dress and long light brunette hair billowed in the breeze. She was harvesting the ripe fruit and dropping into a large wicker basket. _What I am to do…..?, _He asked of himself.

"Mister Austria?" a petty voice rang out. Austria noticed the voice right away.

"Oh Italia, tardy again I see?" He said, pulling out his handkerchief and wiped his fallen tears. He twisted around looking at a small girl outfitted in an emerald colored dress with white apron and a matching scarf tied over her hair were her auburn bangs only showed.

"Ve~ Mister Austria, I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would be so late." She sniffled, her little body started to shake in fear of being yelled at.

"Maybe if you forgot about Holy Rome and spent more time working you would be better off, now would be a good of time as ever…" The Austrian boy thought a loud.

"What?!" Italy said in confusion.

Austria cursed himself for saying his mind. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself. Italy… you should really… take the day off. If you are just going to walk around like this you'll depress us all." He gave a bleak grin.

Little Italy was shocked by Austria's words, but she nodded, "Yes sir." She soundlessly walked out of the study, shutting the door behind her.

Austria quickly rotated back to the letter and questioned wither it would've been more suitable if Italy was told what had come about. He massaged his monogram ring in deep-seated thought. He looked back out the window and saw Italy running to Hungary. Hungary, was sitting some of the works, rose as the child scampered up. She took Italy in her arms and swivel her around in a tight embrace. Maybe Holy Rome would survive and come back. But if he didn't… what then?


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakeing

The small child's breathing was slow and shallow with his older brother looking on. The elder brother, Prussia,was really waiting for his baby brothers death. He had listened to all the doctors words with a heavy mournful heart and at first he didn't believe it. _Mien Bruder isn't fucking weak like you! _He yelled once at them. But now, after six month of waiting, he was starting to ask, _is it today, Doc?_ He stayed on the battle field for two weeks expecting his brother to pop up and run out and fight again. But the men insisted that they should retreat to Berlin because _Why would Holy Rome want to wake to this hell? _Even Prussia, who was opposed to giving in to France, signed a treaty in which all the land that was once Holy Rome's belonged to France and also little Italy.

_That fucking shit, _he thought. He wiped some forming tears on his sleeve, looking over his shoulder. No was standing in the room, just him and the sleeping Holy Rome. He laid his he down on the soft matters.

"Otto, please don't go... I need you, man," Prussia whispered, "I promised Vait that we would stay together. I don't want to be left alone here... it would be awesome if... you came back..." Prussia started to cry and blubber. He lifted his pale brother into his arms and wailed.

"You better not fucking leave me!" He murmured in boy's ear.

Prussia held him close and laid him back down. His eyes were still shut tight, the rag that was placed on his head to keep his heat down was now in his lap. Prussia sighed and placed the rag back. He placed his head on the child's chest and closed his eyes.

The smallest rustle woke him. Prussia's head shot up to see brothers head moving back and forth and his breathing had picked up. Prussia moved closer and moved the rag around the little ones face.

"Hey Doctor! You'er needed for once dammit!" Prussia shouted.

Four doctors busted though the door along with several servants. The lead doctor came to the other side of the bed and started checking the child.

"Herr Gilbert you might want to move and give him some space, if you may." The man said.

"Is he alright?! Is he alive, whats happening to him, will he-"

"We have to wait and see, gnädiger Herr..."

Bright blue eyes fluttered opened along with a deep gasp of air. The child moved anxiously, pushing his brother and the Doctor away. He was trying to say something but all that came out was gibberish.

"Do are how your?" He asked " Keep! Keep... Ou-" He leaned over the bed, gagging like a cat. The child vomited bright red and sour black masses and flopped back in the bed. He heaved up more colored bile and was hyperventilating. The Doctor after seeing the boy was done heaving laid him back down placing a new wet towel on his head. Prussia's best boots were splattered with puke but the elder didn't seem to care, his eye were full of tears of joy freely following and whispering prays of thanks.

"Everyone other than Herr Gilbert leave please!" the Doctor said

"Yeah, fuck off if your not helping!" Prussia yelling, shooing everyone out of the room.

The Doctor looked at Prussia, "Herr Gilbert, please open the window so he can get some clean air."

Prussia ran across the room as fast as he could. He threw curtains apart and pushed the window open. Light flooded the room which made the boy groan for his throbbing eyes were not ready to take in so much lighting.

"Please clam down, Otto... slow down your breathing the air isn't going anywhere, kleine Herr." The Doctor told the boy, "Now dose your head hurt?"

The boy nodded. "Do you know where you are and who this is?" The doctor pointed to Prussia.

The boy shacked his head. "What?! It's me, your big bruder, Prussia! Gilbert the awesome! How th-"

"Herr Gilbert, clam down. He just came back to us, he might had Suffered some memory loss-"

"Memory loss?! Like fucking amnesia!?" Prussia said in shock.

The boy jumped a little at the shouting and all of the talk confused him further. He stared at his so called brother. He was very white as- _what is something that is white_, he thought- with watery red eyes. The boy looked down at his own flesh. He was a very light tan color and he was in a plain nightshirt, that now had his vomit on it, with a light green ribbon around his neck. He wished to have something that he could look in so he could really know if he was this brute's little brother.

"Ja Herr Gilbert, it might only last for a few days or for the rest of his life... Take this." The Doctor held up a glass of clear liquid to the lad.

"Whats that going to do for? Make him remember?" Prussia asked.

"No sadly. It will make his headache lessen and let him relax, he might fall asleep."

"No! Why the fuck would he want to sleep?! Are you trying to kill him?!" The Prussian yelled.

"Herr Gilbert! I am-"

The boy spoke as well as he could, "Sleep be good me, I is tried big B...Br...bruber. I feel like I has not sleep in long time. Also I is..." He pointed at his belly.

"Well I would think that you would be hungry..." The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry Otto, Big burder know what you want, Bier and wurst!"

"Wurst would be fine but I don't think he can handle bier right now." The man said.

"Man you have no idea how much this kid loves that shit!" Prussia said.

"I want try bier." said the child.

"Maybe later, Herr Otto... but for the moment let's try some water for now..." said the Doctor.

**Yay HRE is awake and cute cause he can't say a sentence right (or is that me?) :D and on the track to getting better... or is he? D:**

**I always thought HRE Human name was Otto (cause its cute) but was changed for his own safety.**

**Cast:**

**Prussia/ Gilbert (dirty mouth...)**

**Holy Roman Empire/ Otto (main sweetheart)**

**The Doctor ( HAHA BD)**

**;Vocb time;**

**Herr / gnädiger Herr- Mister/sir**

**kleine Herr- little sir**

**Wurst and Bier-sausage and beer**

**Next Chapter more than likely short as hell =.= **


	3. Chapter 3- The news

Austria had been at his piano since early afternoon, leaning over the instrument which formed a sweet blue sound. The piano was like an elegant beast, sent to life under the slender fingers as its roars seeped into the walls slowly, spreading throughout the home faintly. Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal decorated the magical box. Smooth black painted wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which the Austrian's were fingers were dancing over. It was one depressing piece of music but a beautiful sound, a sound that no one had ever heard so beautifully done before. A few time he would stop, when he liked the tone, he would remove the pencil behind his ear and write notes on a sheet of paper. Scratching out symbols, Rewriting, rhythmic taps of his pencil, and gently playing it over and over. It was one of longest works he had ever written. It was countless pages so far and adding on for over the last six months. He was hoping it would be good enough to play at the funeral. Holy Rome, his little master, was dead and gone. That's what he thought for no other word came again from Prussia. He had waited and waited for a sign or even gossip to pass by him about Holy Rome. But nothing came, Austria had made up his mind that Prussia was heartbroken about the death and was fighting back the pain of the lost so much he could not write back.

Austria flipped though the pages, seeing if there was anything out of tune he missed. _tap, tap, tap._ He realized he had not put much thought in the title. Kleinen Winkel? Das Lied des jungen Kriegers? Das Lied der Heiliges Römisches Reich? _tap, chirp, tap, chirp, tap, tap, chirp chirp._ He thought of the child's life and his actions he had seen to get an idea. Always chasing Italy, eager to be around Italy, playing with Italy and everything that he could recall of him was being with Italy... _Chirp, chirp, chirp, chip!_ Austria finally took note of the noise and looked around the room. At the only window in the room was a little yellow bird with paper in its beak. _Prussia's bird!, _He thought as he rushed over and flung the window open, almost busting the glass panes, letting the bird fly in. It perched on the man's shoulder still chirping, more like small grunts. Austria took the paper out of the birds beak and unfolding it. Again it was from Prussia with better hand writing and much shorter. It read:

_Hey Curly-Que,_

_I sent my little birdie to you so the news would get to you first ! Holy Rome woke up! He's ok! Well he can't really remember shit but he's up and walking! It's been a pain to reteach him everything, but I would rather have that than a dead bro! But hey I really need you to get to Berlin as soon as you get this! I need to get more of Holy Rome's land back so he will get stronger! That bastard France has it and Holy Rome needs it back! Holy Rome has a new name to,given by that asshole France, the Confederation of the Rhine now and I picked out a new human name for him too, Ludwig! Awesome right!?__ Anyway Bring you homo girlfriend with you! _

_ Awesome,_

_Prussia_

Austria stood stunned, his brain racked with confusion. _Alive in Berlin?! Going back to war?! _He hurried out of the piano room while the small yellow bird flew out of the window making its why back to its master.

"Ungarn!Ungarn!Komm her, wir sind auf einer Reise nach Berlin!"

* * *

**Yes I know every short I told you guys, but The next one will be longer with Hungary and Ludwig's point of view! Yeah! :D  
**

**Anyway I hope this is not to bad!**

**~Vocb time~**

**Kleinen Winkel? Das Lied des jungen Kriegers? Das Lied der Heiliges Römisches Reich? - Small angle? The song of the young warrior? The Song of the Holy Roman Empire?**

**"Ungarn!Ungarn!Komm her, wir sind auf einer Reise nach Berlin!" - "Hungary! Hungary! Come here, we are on a trip to Berlin!"**


End file.
